


Costa Concordia

by oceanokennedy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Disaster, Gay Sex, Lies, M/M, Other, Sex, Ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanokennedy/pseuds/oceanokennedy
Summary: After such a long hiatus, One Direction decides to go on a cruise ship Costa Concordia to bond. Finally, together again Harry and Louis have the time and space to sort out their confusing and deep feelings for each other that have only grown stronger the past year. But when a tragic accident takes place, it will test the love and bond between Harry and Louis, as well as the other band mates.





	1. Starboard Is Right

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This story is by no means to be construed as an insult the victims of the Costa Concordia incident. I changed the route of this ships voyage to better suite my story, thank you for reading.

****

**Monday**

**\----Louis’s Point of View ----**

Our car pulled up to the curb right near the dock, we had landed Saturday in Marseilles, France – one of the largest cities on the Mediterranean coast (as Harry had pointed out). After spending the last few days wandering around Spain and seeing all there was too see - we were about to spend three weeks onboard a cruise ship – hopping all around the Mediterranean.

Due to the fact that we have been separated so long as a band they wanted us to bond together again.

“That’s one huge ship.” Harry commented letting out a low whistle.  Glancing at him with the corner of my eye I looked up. He was right.

“Woah, that’s bigger than it looked in the picture.” I agreed. Was it safe to have a ship that raised that high out of the water? It looked so tall it seemed like it might tip over.

I was still looking at the massive ship when I felt Harry wrap his strong arm around my shoulder, squeezing me closer to him, I felt his breath tickle my ear as he leaned forward whispering in my ear “I know that look of yours Boo Bear… it’s perfectly safe.” He reassured, I blushed, knowing how transparent I was – at least to Harry’s eyes.

_~Flashback~_

_It was Sunday night in Mareilles, Harry and I had gone off on our own for the night… we were at the Phare de Sainte Marie, an old lighthouse.  I had been leaning over the rocky railing looking down at the calm and dark water – with the lights of boats passing by. It was very romantic and peaceful._

_Harry had walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me tight against him. I felt my breath hitch as his head leaned forward, chills ran down my spine as I felt his breath against my neck._

_“Brilliant isn’t it.” He breathed. I couldn’t respond. What was he doing? Then, softly , I felt his lips kiss the bend between my neck and shoulder – so softly I almost didn’t feel it._

_I was suddenly torn between being massively turned on and horrified. What the bloody hell was Harry doing? Harrys right hand slowly moved down my chest, his left was still holding me tightly against him. I shuttered as his hand was suddenly under my shirt, I felt his strong fingers splayed across my stomach._

_“Harry… stop” I breathed quickly pulling myself away._

I shook my head as the memory faded away, I didn’t want to get turned on right in front of everyone – and I was perilously close to doing so.

“well boys… behave y’all.” Paul chastised.

“Come one…you know us.” Niall scoffed in mock insult. I had to smile at that.

“Exactly, I do know you.” Paul laughed.

We all gave him a hug and grabbing our hand bangs we turned and started boarding the ship.

“I have trouble remembering the sides of the ship…” Liam complained, I heard Harry laugh, a deep reverberating sound.

“Starboard is right, port is left, bow is front, stern is back.” Harry explained.

I looked up at the ship, an odd sinking feeling forming in the pit of my stomach.


	2. Memories

_ **Monday** _

**\---- Louis’s Point Of View ----**

The interior of the Costa Concordia was a complicated layout off hallways, stairs and elevators – so I didn’t even try to memorize where I was going, someone was waiting for us on the ship (perks of being a rock star).

“You alright mate?” Liam asked, I turned sharply meet his brown eyes… we were being taken to our rooms and I hadn’t noticed that Liam had been closely watching me, Harry with slightly behind him, and when Liam asked Harry looked at me…both their expressions were a match of confusion.

“Yeah, just…this is a really large ship.” I clarified lamely, there was so much more going on in my mind, but I worked to keep my face as uplifted as possible.

We were put in our suites; mine was right next to Harry’s…somehow, I have a feeling that putting Harry near me at the moment wasn’t one of the wisest moves – not that the other band mates could have known it was a bad idea – still didn’t change a thing.

With a heavy sigh I flop down on my ‘new’ bed looking up at the white ceiling. I was lost in thought, troubled actually. Harry had been acting strange, even before the incident at the lighthouse.

I wasn’t even going to touch that fact that his advances were not entirely unwelcome, my mind so wasn’t ready to deal with that.

I pulled out the map of the places were going to be going, the next stop of Barcelona, Spain, we would be there on Wednesday.

I wasn’t sure why I was worried about being on this ship, I closed my eyes and threw my arm across my eyes blocking out of the very bright light. But the slow rocking of the ship put me to sleep before I even knew I was falling asleep, I hadn’t even known that I was tired, I slipped quickly into a dream/memory.

_“Harry…stop” I breathed, pulling away, I looked up at him, he looked shell-shocked, like he couldn’t even believe what he had just done._

_“Louis…I’m sorry, I don’t know wha…” He started to explain._

_“It’s fine.” I softly replied I was having to tell myself to breath in and breath out slowly, cause I suddenly felt that I may start to hyperventilate._

_Harry’s haunting green eyes suddenly got that soft look to them, the one that made my heart melt._

I woke up to loud banging on the door, I sat up – it was dark outside, and I was still dressed, rubbing my eyes groggily.

“I’m coming in mate… regardless if you’re decent or not.” Niall said, and sure enough he burst in.

“You’ve been asleep to long Lou – I bloody well want to explore this ship and you’re coming with me.” He was practically jumping around, his energy was infections, Niall could be moody and a bit pushy at times but I was on the same page as he was, I wanted to look around the ship I was going to be spending almost two weeks on. I got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit, as I was washing my face I turned to Niall and ask…

“Where’s Harry and Liam?” I questioned, Niall hesitated.

“At the bar and casino.” I felt myself smile at how Niall was decided to spend time with just me instead of going to the bar and casino.

“Ok, I’m ready.” I said brightly.

“Finally, let’s go.” He urged, as I turned around to leave the bathroom I looked at the light switch wall and noticed a note tapped there, taking it off I instantly I recognized Harry’s handwriting.

Boo Bear,

I put this here knowing this may be the first place you go haha. Please meet me in the Turkish bath at 11 pm.

Your Harry

Bloody hell, wait ‘my Harry’ what does that mean? Oh yeah and how did he get into my room?


	3. Are there any icebergs?

_**** _

_**Monday Night** _

**\--- Louis’s Point Of View ---**

"Niall, are you sure we should be down here, couldn't we get in trouble for this?" I questioned in an anxious whisper.

Somehow Niall had managed to get us down to what had to be the engine room, or at least something in that general area of mechanics on this ship.

"There was no sign saying that we couldn't not be down here, so by default we can be." Niall reasoned, brilliant.

I was half expecting to see workers down here shoveling coal into burners like in the movie Titanic. I internally laughed and shook my head at the idea - don’t worry, I knew this ship was different, still up until this voyage - the only reference on what a cruse would be like is what I saw on the movie Titanic, speaking of...

"Niall mate, are there any icebergs around?" I asked.

That caused Niall to stop abruptly and turn to face me, his eyes held a look of amusement as he tilted his head at me."In these waters? Very unlikely Lou." Giving me a smile we started walking again. Speaking of the movie Titanic it was then that - without my permission, my mind suddenly wandered into lovely thoughts of Harry and me, in a car... in the cargo room...

"So why exactly are you not at the bar tonight?" I quickly asked, trying my best to get my mind off of Harry and thinking of a famous movie sex scene ... damn. I had almost gone a whole hour without thinking about him.

I had been trying to limit my drinking and partying, to be honest it had started to make things a bit difficult for me. All the lads were very supportive of it.

Niall stopped and I walked up beside him and we started walking side by side, when I glanced over at him his face was a mix between guilt and determination.

"Lou, We all feel really bad about you not being able to come party with us very much, we were worried you would feel disconnected, so we made at deal that each day and night one of us is going to be with you and a few nights we are all going to take a break from the pub and gambling."

 _‘Ok That was one piece of the puzzle down, but still way too many more to go in this soap opera that has become my life’._ I had expected as much, but it still pissed me off.

"I don't need a babysitter Niall, I can look after and entertain myself." I counted, keeping my voice as natural as I could considering.

"We all know that mate." Niall softly replied, I felt bad for snapping at him - but I did feel like I had a right to be upset, so I decided to just drop the conversation instead of apologizing.

We were now on a metal walkway that was at least 25 feet (7.62 meters) above a large…er…boiler room, there was only a thin rope that trailed around as a hand rail and the rest was just open space.

"Wow, that must go well below the water line." Niall mused in awe.

I was about to ask him when it was he became so knowledgeable of ships when things seemed to go 'tilt', Not sure exactly what caused it happened so fast it was like I couldn't track what was happening to my own body, but I lost my footing and fell, my body flipping over the rope. Pure adrenaline and an instinctive self preservation mechanism cased me to reach out and grab onto the bottom of the metal grate walk way. Next thing my brain registered - I was holding on to the walkway with one hand my feet dangling above the 25 foot (7.62 meters) drop.

 _‘Fuck...’_ I thought.

Next thing I knew Niall had a hold of my hand and arm, I heard him growl as he struggled to pull me up. As soon as both my arms were above the walk way I pulled myself up, Niall still helped my tugging on my upper arm.

"Bloody hell Louis, you need to be more careful, you could of..." Niall didn't even finished as his voice caught in this throat, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my back again his chest tight. I could feel his heart hammering as he fought to control his breathing, quickly he placed his face against the back of my head and I felt drops... tears... fall softly on the nape of my neck.

As the adrenaline faded from my body and the reality of what just happened hit me faster than a lighting strike. Sobs started to rack my body as I suddenly really wanted Harry here. "I’m...sorry." I managed to get out before my body - not being able to handle the stress - shut down, and I passed out in Niall's arms, my last thoughts were of Harry...

**\---- Harry's Point Of View ----**

Louis was over an hour late and it was becoming very clear to me that he wasn't going to be coming.

I had no idea why I asked him to meet me in the Turkish bath, or even what I would say, or what we would do if I got him alone. I can't explain it, and I didn't understand it and, at this moment I was at a complete loss as to how to stop myself.

I wanted Louis, deeply. It wasn't that I just wanted him, I was half in love with him. I loved all of his little idiosyncrasies. My will was considerably weakened with it came to Louis, hell I had practically molested him back at the lighthouse. He felt something too, he responded to my touch and to myself. I have just mentally resigned myself to the fact that Louis simply hadn't wanted to face the truth of what had transpired between us.

After a few more minutes and no sign of him I knew that I had to go check on him. With a sigh I left The Turkish Bath and started making my way down the hall. When I got to Louis door I knocked

"Mate?" I called, there was no answer. He may be asleep but something told me that he wasn't in his cabin, an odd feeling started to tingle in the back of my neck as I walked to Niall’s room. The moment I was at the door I got that feeling, a certain humming in my blood stream. A flutter in my chest and a warmth growing in my stomach told me what I needed to know, he was in Niall's room.

A completely irrational wave of ownership and domination flowed over me. Why was he in Niall's cabin? Pulling out my universal key card I swiped from the check in line I opened the door quietly, the room was dark except for a small nightstand light that was on.

Perhaps my bad feeling wasn't completely irrational after all, Niall and Louis were in bed, Niall was cuddling Louis - they both were on their sides, Niall's bare chest was pushed flush against Louis’s back as he seemed to be laying half on top of him.

I tried to yell out but when I opened up my mouth i couldn't say anything. One part of my brain was having trouble processing what I was seeing here, I didn't know Niall was gay... he was strait wasn't he? I was also bewildered that Louis looked so comfortable with Niall... so apparently he’s just not that comfortable with me.

It was at this moment that I realized that I had really no right to be upset or barge in here, let alone yell at Niall and Louis (something that I really wanted to do at the moment…and maybe even punch Niall in the face), Louis wasn't mine, and he sure as hell has been avoiding me. Quickly I weighed my options and I truly had no other choice but to walk away. As quietly as I could I stepped back out of the room and shut the door. It wasn't until I was almost on the upper deck did I suddenly taste the salt of my tears.


End file.
